My First Time Being Happy Sick
by TheGlobalFlower
Summary: The Tittle says it all Written to celebrate the end of my exams, it a one-shot and drabble-ish complete NaLu Please do read, Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

She was sick. _Again._

At the same time as before. _Again._

Lucky sighed. She was used to it by now, it had been happening for the last two years now. Maybe she should go to the doctor, maybe it was an allergy or hay fever. She remembered the first time, he had uprooted a whole cherry blossom tree for her and sent it sailing down the river. She had found it unimaginablely sweet and thoughtful, but the next year she had forced him to promise her not to do anything rash.

This year however she didn't have the energy to do even that. Natsu had wanted to stay, but she had told him _firmly_ to go. She had said that he should enjoy it for her.

She sighed again. Maybe she really should go to the doctor, there might be a reason, and a cure for her predicament. After all she was always better the next day, when the blossoms had gone.

She wondered what he was doing, he was obviously with the guild they were all there to gether, but what was he doing _with _the guild, what was the guild doing?

Was he with Lissana? That thought sent a pang of pain, jealousy and even to some extent hunger through her heart. She had no grudge against Natsu's childhood friend, but she was jealous of her, and she did pose a threat.

Lucy had long ago realized her feelings for Natsu, though they weren't that easy to deal with. She was scared what id Lissana stole him away. What would she do then?

She quickly scolded herself, Natsu was not an object; he didn't belong to anyone, but still...

Just then there was a crash near the back window. She knew immediately who it was, who else came in through the window, I mean apart from the others in her team, but she just knew it was him.

"You usually use the front widow." She observed

"I know, but the back was quicker." They lapsed into a charged but not –uncomfortable silence.

Lucy sighed "What are you doing here so early? Why aren't you with the guild? I mean you shouldn't finish for hours now." She added the last part hastily; she didn't want him to think she was ungrateful.

"I never went there."

"Huh! But then-" Natsu cut her off.

"Hear I've got something for you." He held out a small wrapped box. Lucy's heart swelled at the innocent thoughtfulness of the boy she loved.

"Open it."

"Okay!" Lucy said obliging; suddenly in a much better mood. She tore open the wrapping to reveal a small box. "Go on..." Urged Natsu, she opened the box to find a beautiful ring. An imbecile could have told you it was a cherry blossom. A beautifully carved cherry blossom, it looked as if it had been carved out of one piece of crystal. But it was multi coloured. It showed all the colours of the rainbow and more in different tones and shades, the tone, shade and sometimes even the colour would change when the ring moved.

"So..." asked Natsu nervously, "Will you wear it?"

"Wear it! Of course I will silly. It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" Said Lucy, awoken from her trance.

"Will you let me put it on for you?"

"Sure." Said Lucy slightly puzzled.

Natsu walked toward her purposefully. He took the ring out of the box, knelt and held up her hand.

Lucy waited with an increasing sense if discomfort, but she didn't move her hand.

"Lucy..." Natsu paused, and pushing the ring up onto her ring finger he said "I really love you and I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time-" he paused for breath "Will you marry me?"

Luck just stared at him in a daze. Slowly she pinched herself, once, twice, then thrice.

"Uhh Lucy, are you okay I'm-" Natsu started, but then his air supply was completely cut off when Lucy brought him into a bone crushing hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she exclaimed with tears leaking out form her eyes. "I can't belive you asked me that, and this isn't a dream!"

"I'll take that as a yes then."Natsu as he leaned down to kiss her.

"You'll get sick you know."

"I don't care."

When happy found Natsu latter, it was sleeping soundly with Lucy both of them holding each other tight, Lucy with ring on finger.

* * *

><p>Lucy was up and running the next day, as predicted. Natsu however did indeed get very sick and refused to be treated. And here is the typical scenario at the guild for at least a few weeks to come:<p>

"I'm a freaking _fire dragon slayer_ I _can't _catch a cold." He would shout, only to have Lucy shout back:

"The cold caught you! You get a cold cause of germs to you know!" And the Master saying:

"How cute! They're fighting like a married couple already."Natsu and Lucy together:

"SHUT UP OLD MAN" And Mira:

"Leave them be Master..."

* * *

><p>I know, I know, it's pretty shoddy penmanship, but how was the story? Please do leave a review on this, it's my first FT fanfic.<p> 


	2. Cycle of Personality

Lucy had started freezing the day her mother had died, leaving her to brave the harsh world on her own, save her spirits.

Before her mother's death, she had been bubbly but collected. A 'happy go lucky' but serious girl.

After he mother's death though, it had all been just an act; an act which had started crumbling when she joined fairy tail; an act, which was starting to become the real thing again.

It had been Natsu who was almost solely responsible for the change in her. His lively character, his and Happy's way of showing caring and love in small or big ways, but not even realizing, how for them it was natural.

But then Lissana came along. Everyone had been fixated on her for a while, and still were, but she understood that.

Natsu was sharing his time though. He would spend most of the day at the guild, talking to Lissana and then would ask Lucy to come on a mission with him.

Lucy was weary of him. She had let him get too close to her already, and it was only those who were close who had enough of you to break you. Unconsciously she was afraid that Natsu would do the same to her that her father had, that he would cause a repeat of the pain she had felt with her father, but her more active logic dismissed the thought, though she couldn't completely rid herself of the notion.

She was willing though to share the warmth of Natsu's flame; willing to let someone else take the majority that she wanted to posses with a burning passion. She knew what she had been missing now, better than she had ever known before, and she refused to let it go. She refused to return to her frozen world, and empty bland world she had spent so long in; and she refused to waste any more time wallowing in sorrow in her own place, mostly making thing worse for herself.

Lissana wasn't so accommodating. She would steal away Natsu's attention from Lucy to herself; earning concerned and disapproving looks from even her elder sister.

Lucy would take this with a sigh. It had been difficult to accept, at first she would spend a good amount of time fuming, but that time she needed to spend quickly decreased, and she was able to using for more fruitful practises. It was actually a relief to just accept it. One less hassle. Now all she was left with was a half empty heart, a deep wound, but one that had already started to heal.

She knew that there would always be a gaping hole where Natsu had been, but it was better than living with no heart at all.

She remembered the emotions that ran through her being when _Natsu_ had _**proposed**_.

At first she actually had resented it, thinking that all the trouble she went through to come to terms with what she thought was an unrequited love... but he laughed that off immediately. Her prevailing emotions were those of love, joy and relief. She realised that it had become a cycle for her, the orginal happy go lucky girl. Then the pretend one when her father had started ignoring her though her mother was alive, the frozen girl, then pretend one when she had just joined. Then she started becoming happy go lucky again but less so, then the pretend one again, which slowly began slipping into her frozen world. But Natsu had completely broken the ice when he proposed. She was back to herself now, her original happy go lucky self. Her cycle of personality, now that it was complete she didn't think it would ever start again. She wouldn't let it.

The guild was not surprised, they had been expecting it, and in fact they had been expecting it for a long time now. They started expecting it not long after Lucy joined the guild; that was indeed a very long time.

Perhaps it was because they had been expecting this result for a long time; or because it was a matter that had begun when Lissana was still thought to be dead... or simply because of the joy of the proclamation and the excitement that followed it...

No one really realized Lissana wasn't really taking it so well.

I decide to continue this (sort of...) this will be more like a series of one shots put together that follow the pattern of a story.

I guess I'll update all my whimsically written FT FFs here...

Any way I hope you enjoyed. Though I warn you some of the following stories will most probably rely on a reasoning based on very thin strands of logic (I already have a few ideas that I'll write when I get the time). They will be written on whim after all...

Anyway, I hope you can still enjoy them. :D


End file.
